perrysodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Monogram
Major Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P 's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. From the third season on, he does not hate being called Francis. Present Life Major Monogram currently holds the title Major and is head of his branch of the O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization that fights crime and evil. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus (and most likely to other agents as well) as Carl, his scrawny redheaded intern, films them. An interesting quirk he has is that he sometimes doesn't wear pants as he debriefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field or in public.This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism and general avoidance of potentially embarrassing situations. Physical Appearance Francis has fair skin, white hair in a buzz-cut, a grey monobrow, and a bushy white mustache. His hairline is a widow's peak. He has a big nose with both eyes lying on one side or it, as pointed out by Carl. His regular uniform consists of a green long-sleeved shirt and pants. The shirt has a dark grey collar and dark grey lines down the shoulders and front and around the cuffs. His initials "MM" are monogrammed in purple on the right breast of the shirt. The pants have dark grey lines down the sides of the pant legs. He wears black shoes. Relationships Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry. And only once did he call him by his full name, Agent Perry the Platypus. He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. When Doofenshmirtz created clones of Agent P, he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field." He also felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue. ("Cheer Up Candace") Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when Perry tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, he tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl. ("Jerk De Soleil") Monogram and Carl also laughed at Perry when he slipped on his chair; recording it and playing it again and again and also in slow motion which made Perry angrier. The Rest of the O.W.C.A Agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W), but he once hinted that Agent T (Turkey) was eaten for Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. They may have the same relationship as he has with Perry. In one interview Monogram revealed that he doesn't know why all the agents are animals but Carl yes, because he is the one that does the things of having new agents. He is also shown to look down on the agent. He was known to have three non-animal agents Norm (fired), Planty the Potted Plant (fate is unknown) and when Doofenshmirtz went to the good side until he was fired because of Agent D making complaints from Human Resources. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number.Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his unibrow. Category:Characters Category:M